Al filo del peligro
by Muselina Black
Summary: Hogwarts, 1997. Neville Longbottom se ve enfrentado al año más temible de toda su vida escolar. Y a la decisión de hacer algo por defender su colegio. Para Nuwanda Maraudeer.
1. La plataforma 9 y 34

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece._

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Mi segundo regalo para **Nuwanda Maraudeer** es una serie de viñetas acerca de Neville durante el año de los Carrow. Me encanta escribir sobre ese año y adoro a Neville, así que esta petición me encantó. Espero subir las que quedan en los próximos días._

_Y a todos quienes lean esto: espero que les guste._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 1**

**La plataforma 9 y 3/4 **

La carta había llegado a fines de agosto, después de la caída del Ministerio. Se parecía mucho a las cartas que habían llegado siempre, pero esta tenía, debajo de la habitual lista de materiales, una frase escrita en mayúsculas: «LA ASISTENCIA A HOGWARTS ES ABSOLUTAMENTE OBLIGATORIA PARA TODOS LOS NIÑOS DE FAMILIAS MÁGICAS. LA AUSENCIA SERÁ PENALIZADA SEVERAMENTE".

Todo parecía normal. Las familias dejando a sus hijos en el andén, las lechuzas revoloteando en sus respectivas jaulas y los estudiantes arrastrando sus baúles. Pero algo había cambiado totalmente. Se veía en las caras de terror de todos, y en los oficiales del nuevo Ministerio. Neville pudo sentir que uno de ellos le ponía la mirada encima y fruncía el ceño.

—¿Estás seguro de que tienes que ir? —preguntó su abuela, con un tono que el muchacho nunca había escuchado de ella—. Aún puedes volver a casa…

—No, abuela. Creo que me tienen fichado —dijo él, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el hombre que lo estaba observando ceñudo. Por suerte, su abuela pareció entender lo que él decía a la primera y le sonrió despacio.

—Vale. Supongo que no puedo convencerte. —Neville hubiera tenido que ser sordo para no notar que su abuela estaba orgullosa de él—. Ten cuidado, por favor.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Tú también, abuela —susurró.

—No te preocupes, querido. Puedo ser vieja, pero aún sé cómo defenderme —bajó la voz para añadir—: Hazlos sufrir un poco. Demuéstrales de qué estás hecho

Neville se quedó mirando a su abuela, un tanto incrédulo. Ella le guiñó un ojo y lo abrazó.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Ahora, vete, que vas a perder el tren.

Neville cogió su baúl y lo arrastró hacia el vagón más cercano, entrando en el primer compartimento vacío que encontró. Se asomó por la ventana, buscando el sombrero de su abuela. Era imposible no reconocerla, incluso entre la multitud de padres que se despedían de sus hijos. Al encontrarla, la saludó.

Ella le devolvió el saludo y desapareció entre la gente.

Neville se dejó caer en el asiento y suspiró. Estaba seguro de que ese año sería el más largo de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Y esta es la primera viñeta. Me gustó explorar un poco la relación entre Neville y su abuela. Yo creo que si ella era tan exigente con él era porque su padre era brillante, la presión no ayudaba a Neville. Y cuando Augusta se dio cuenta de que Neville era mucho más de lo que ella creía, fue capaz de aceptarlo y estar orgullosa de él. Estoy convencida de que eso ayudó a suavizar un poco su relación.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. Los Carrow

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío, por desgracia._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 2**

**Los Carrow**

Llevaban apenas unos días de clases y Neville estaba seguro de que odiaba a esa pareja de hermanos más de lo que había odiado a nadie en su vida. Ni siquiera a la vieja bruja de Umbdrige. Y estaba muy seguro de que todos en el colegio pensaban igual que él.

—Hijo de… —Ginny masculló cuando llegó junto a Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. La chica se cortó porque frente a ellos había una chica de primero, aunque no había dudas acerca del apelativo que había dirigido al profesor—. Hoy trató de obligar a Jimmy a hacerle la Cruciatus a Demelza.

—Joder. ¿Y qué pasó?

—Que él se negó, obviamente. No lo he visto desde entonces.

Neville tragó saliva. A él le había tocado ver a Zacharias Smith haciéndole lo mismo a Lavender. Aún sentía nauseas al pensar en eso. Su compañera de casa se había quedado en el suelo, tan inmóvil como si estuviera muerte. Parvati y el mismo Neville se habían encargado de levantarla y llevarla a su asiento.

—Smith torturó a Lavender ayer —susurró mientras se llevaba un vaso a los labios, esperando no llamar la atención de los profesores que comían en el estrado.

—¿Qué? —Ginny dejó caer su tenedor sobre su plato y las personas a su alrededor se quedaron mirándolos por unos momentos antes de volver a sus conversaciones—. ¿El mismo Smith que estaba en el ED?

Neville asintió.

—Maldito cobarde —fue lo único que la chica pudo decir, al tiempo que miraba sobre su hombro al chico, que comía en la mesa de Hufflepuff con una tranquilidad impresionante. Especialmente porque sus propios compañeros de casa le estaban dando la espalda—. Esto no puede seguir así —añadió Ginny, arrugando la nariz.

—No, tienes razón.

* * *

><p><em>Esta viñeta es más corta, pero creo que está más concentrada que la anterior. No sé si lo dije, pero no tengo un tamaño fijo para estas viñetas. Son del largo que salen.<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	3. Estudios muggles

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 3**

**Estudios muggles**

—Los muggles son la escoria de este mundo —dijo la mujer sentada en su escritorio. Ahora la clase que siempre había sido un optativo era obligatoria para todos y durante dos horas a la semana tenían que escuchar las barbaridades que Alecto decía—. Desde los tiempos más antiguos, ellos han estado ahí, siendo inferiores a los magos. Pero como son mayoría, nos han obligados a escondernos.

Neville vio que Seamus se removía incómodo en su asiento. Claro, su padre era muggle y el chico siempre había dicho que lo admiraba mucho. Y su mejor amigo era hijo de muggles. Por supuesto, Dean no había vuelto a Hogwarts ese año. Neville no pudo evitar preguntarse que había sido de él.

—Han invertido el orden natural, en que los seres superiores estamos por sobre esa basura. ¿Están tomando apuntes? —preguntó Alecto.

Neville miró su hoja de pergamino. Por supuesto que ahí no había nada que parecieran apuntes. Vio por encima del hombro que la hoja de Seamus, que estaba sentado frente a él, tampoco tenía nada. Sólo dibujo sin sentido.

A la profesora no pareció importarle, mientras seguía dictando sus ideas acerca de los muggles y hablando de lo dañinos que eran para todo los magos del mundo. Neville pensó en las palabras de Ginny: «Esto no puede seguir así». Tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Alguien tenía que hacer algo. Quizás la chica pensaba que el que tenía que hacer algo era Harry, claro. Pero nadie sabía dónde estaba y no podían darse el lujo de esperarlo eternamente. Alguien tenía que hacer algo, pero no tenían tiempo que perder.

* * *

><p><em>Me imagino que estar en las clases de Alecto no pudo ser nada agradable, así que tenía que añadirlo al fic.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	4. Castigo

_**Disclaimer: **Rowling creó el Potterverso y eso incluye a Neville._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 4**

**Castigos**

Las paredes del castillo siempre le habían parecido acogedoras, pero desde ese septiembre eran todo lo contrario. Cada vez que Neville caminaba por los pasillos podía sentir la hostilidad que emanaban. Era casi como si el propio castillo estuviera desarrollando eso como defensa hacia los que usaban sus muros.

—¿Qué dices, gusano? —escuchó Neville en el pasillo. Corrió, intentando no hacer ruido y se asomó por la esquina para ver qué pasaba.

Pudo distinguir a Crabbe y Goyle, que seguían siendo enormes gorilas. Aunque nunca habían destacado mucho en el colegio, eran de los pocos alumnos que no parecían odiar a los Carrow. Entre ellos logró ver a un chico pequeño, de espaldas contra la pared y temblando.

—¿Qué dices? No puedo entenderte si hablas así de bajo —dijo uno de los jóvenes—. ¿Qué me dices, Gregory? ¿Le enseñamos a este niñato que no puede ir diciendo lo que quiera?

—Por supuesto, Vincent.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada. Neville salió de su escondite.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Las varitas de los dos Slytherin cayeron al suelo, resonando en el pasillo vacío. Se dieron vuelta para ver quién los había interrumpido y Neville les lanzó un hechizo moco murciélago, seguido de aturdidores. Al menos su tiempo en el ED le había dejado buenos reflejos y una mente ágil.

El chico que había estado siendo molestado por los dos gorilas se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba Neville torpemente. Enseguida, se empezaron a escuchar pasos al otro extremo del pasillo.

—Corre a tu Sala Común y quédate ahí —le dijo Neville al chico, que parecía ser de primero o segundo y llevaba una insignia de Hufflepuff en el pecho—. No hables con nadie ni digas nada. ¡Corre!

El chico echó a correr hacia el lado opuesto de dónde se oían los pasos. Unos segundos después, Neville hizo lo mismo, dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí tenemos otra muestra de lo que implicó el régimen de los Carrow para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Nada agradable, pero también sirvió para que salieran las personalidades, como la de Neville.<em>

_Gracias a Nuwanda Maraudeer por su review, y a todos los que siguen esta historia desde la sombras (y favoriteando y dando follows)._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	5. Salvado

_**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling, por lo que esto no me pertenece._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 5**

**Salvado**

—¡Ahí está Longbottom! —la aguda voz de Pansy Parkinson resonó en los muros de piedra. El chico apenas tuvo unos segundos para darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí.

Había osado detener a un grupito de Slytherin que estaban molestando a unos críos de primero. No le importaba de qué casa fueran, pero no iba a dejar que trataran así a nadie. Por supuesto, los Slytherin tampoco parecían estar dispuesto a que Neville Longbottom les dijera qué hacer.

Así que había tenido que correr por su vida. Aunque nunca había sido un chico atlético, en las últimas semanas había descubierto que podía correr muy rápido, lo que era una ventaja cuando de los Slytherin se trataba.

Casi los podía sentir encima, miró hacia atrás esperando haberlos perdido. Ahí estaban. Un grupo de Slytherins de sexto y séptimo. Neville echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, doblando la esquina a toda velocidad, hasta que chocó con alguien.

Por un momento, pensó que había tenido la desgracia de chocar contra el imbécil de Snape. Pero apenas levantó la vista, se encontró con la profesora McGonagall mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Antes de que el chico pudiera empezar a dar explicaciones, se escucharon los pasos de los Slytherin.

—¡Longbottom! ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es este? —dijo la profesora con un tono de voz varios decibeles sobre lo necesario. Neville escuchó los pasos que lo perseguían detenerse—. Venga conmigo a que le asigne un castigo por su conducta. Un alumno de séptimo corriendo como un chiquillo. ¡Y de mi propia casa!

Neville quiso protestar contra la injusticia, pero no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca. La profesora le había guiñado un ojo, esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

><p><em>Yo me imagino que los profesores de Hogwarts se deben haber sentido algo atados de manos frente a los abusos de los Carrow. Y sabían que estaban bajo vigilancia constante, por lo que no podían desafiarlos tan abiertamente. Así que seguramente McGonagall y los demás profesores ayudaban a los chicos siempre que podían.<em>

_En fin, gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	6. Crucio

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Como siempre, gracias especiales a **Nuwanda Maraudeer** y a **Samanta Friki Black** por sus reviews. Espero que les guste este capítulo._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 6**

**Crucio**

—¡Longbottom! —la siniestra voz de Amycus Carrow obligó al chico a levantar la mirada del pergamino en que estaba dibujando—. Adelante. Quiero que me enseñe cómo se debe usar la Cruciatus. Señorita Patil, ¿por qué no viene a ayudar a su compañero en la demostración?

Neville siente que le tiemblan las rodillas. En las primeras clases había intentado hacerse invisible y no mirar cuando sus compañeros tenían que enfrentarse a alguna de las imperdonables —porque básicamente de eso iban las clases de Carrow—, pero últimamente el profesor parecía tenerlo bajo sus ojos.

—Longbottom, ¿me ha escuchado?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Neville vio que Parvati se había levantado de su asiento y estaba esperando que él lo hiciera también. La chica le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir: «venga, acabemos con esto de una vez».

Las palabras de Ginny resonaron en su cabeza. «Esto no puede seguir así».

No, no podían.

—No, señor. Creo que no lo escuché. ¿Sería tan amable de repetirme la pregunta? —dijo con el tono más inocente que pudo.

—Venga adelante —dijo el hombre con un tono que le erizó los pelos de la nuca—. Señorita Patil, siéntese. Ya veo que el señor Longbottom necesita de una buena lección. Responder a sus mayores no está bien.

Sin decir nada, el muchacho se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al estrado del profesor.

Al menos no había caído ante los juegos de Carrow. Podría dormir tranquilo esa noche.

* * *

><p><em>Ya tenemos a Neville rebelándose abiertamente contra los Carrow. Obviamente, a ellos no les gustó nada, pero creo que lo importante es que Neville pueda estar tranquilo con su conciencia.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	7. El regreso del ED

_**Disclaimer: **No soy Rowling, así que nada de esto es mío._

_Como siempre, le agradezco a todos los que han leído, y especialmente a quienes han dejado reviews. **Nuwanda Maraudeer** y **Samanta Friki Black**, gracias totales._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 7**

**El regreso del ED**

—Neville, tengo una idea.

No quedaba mucha gente en la sala común de Gryffindor. La mayoría habían decidido irse a dormir temprano, pero Neville aún no terminaba el ensayo para la clase de Estudios Muggles y no quería que Alecto lo tuviera en la mira. Al menos, no por algunos días.

—¿Qué idea? —preguntó él, bajando la voz. Aunque se suponía que estaban en un lugar seguro, nunca se sabía quién los podía estar escuchando.

—Tenemos que traer del nuevo al ED —dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz.

Neville la miró, sin terminar de comprender qué era lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. ¿El ED? ¡Pero si a mitad de los miembros ya no estaban en el colegio!

—No me mires así, es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Él volvió a mirarla. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por su familia, por Hermione y por Harry. Sabía que echaba de menos a Colin Creevey, que siempre había sido un buen amigo, y que estaba tan aburrida como él de los Carrow. Unas semanas antes había dicho que algo tenía que cambiar, aunque en ese entonces no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ahora parecía determinada.

—Vale. ¿Pero cómo les avisamos a todos?

Ginny sonrió y le mostró un galeón dorado.

* * *

><p><em>En mi canon mental, Ginny tiene el galeón de Harry para llamar al ED y es a ella a quien se le ocurrió resucitarlo ante todos los abusos de los Carrow.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	8. El ED sigue reclutando

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 8**

**El ED sigue reclutando**

—Longbottom.

El chico que se acababa de acercar a él era un Hufflepuff de sexto, muy alto y delgado. Neville no podía recordar su nombre, pero eso era lo de menos. Estaban en la biblioteca, donde Neville aprovechaba de estudiar libros de hechizos y demases, para poder enseñarles al resto. Además, la biblioteca era el único lugar donde los Carrow y sus esbirros de Slytherin no se atrevían a entrar.

—Soy Pratt —añadió el chico mientras se sentaba junto a él—. Me dijeron que hablara contigo para hacer algo en contra de los Carrow.

No era el primero que se había acercado a él para pedirle algo por el estilo. De hecho, desde que había convocado a todos los miembros del ED para decirles que volverían a juntar al grupo, muchísimos alumnos con los que nunca había hablado, se habían acercado a él para decirle que querían hacer algo.

—Ajá.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para unirme? —preguntó Pratt. La señora Pince miró hacia donde ellos estaban y le indicó con un gesto que bajaran el volumen.

Neville le dio las instrucciones para llegar al lugar a dónde enviaban a todos los nuevos. No podían darse el lujo de que un espía de los Carrow descubriera su secreto. Pero podían desviarlos un poco, al menos hasta que confiaran en ellos absolutamente. Siempre estaba el riesgo, pero al menos así creían poder reducirlo.

—Vale —dijo el chico, asintiendo gravemente con la cabeza. Neville le sonrió.

El tal Pratt parecía dispuesto a hacer algo. Igual que todos los que se le habían acercado.

Estaban tomando la decisión de pelear.

Al menos eso lograba que Neville mantuviera su fe.

* * *

><p><em>Yo me imagino que Neville se encontró de repente con un liderazgo que no esperaba para nada, y tuvo que aprender a lidiar con eso por su cuenta.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	9. Esto es lo que queda del ED

_**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling, así que esto no es mío._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 9**

**Esto es lo que queda del ED**

Neville nunca había escuchado a Lisa Turpin alzar la voz. Ni siquiera en clase, aunque solía estar entre los primeros de la clase. Neville había oído que estaba saliendo o algo así con Nott, pero también fue ella la que sugirió hacer pintadas en las paredes del castillo.

Desafiar a los Carrow públicamente, en otras palabras. Recordarles que no pueden hacer con Hogwarts lo que ellos quieran, porque el colegio no es suyo. Es de quiénes defienden sus ideales, lo que significa Hogwarts. A los Carrow eso les da igual y por eso no tienen derecho sobre ellos.

Todos miraron a Nevile, como buscando una respuesta. Él se removió en su puesto, incómodo. Porque los demás parecían considerarlo un líder o algo por el estilo, pero él no podía sentirse cómodo con algo así. Nunca había pensado en sí mismo como alguien que mandara. Eso era lo que hacía Harry, no él.

—¿Qué piensas, Neville? —preguntó Ginny, que estaba sentada sobre una mesa a su lado—. La idea de Lisa es buena. Sería darles un golpe en toda la cara a esos estúpidos.

Neville asintió. Miró a su alrededor, y todos seguían con los ojos clavados en él. Ginny, a su lado, levantó las cejas y le sonrió.

—Haremos lo que dice Lisa.

Discutieron por un rato acerca de los equipos y los aspectos prácticos del asunto. Tenían que conseguir pintura —Lisa decía que había más que suficiente en las salas de arte del colegio— y ver cómo hacer para distraer a los Carrow. No era la idea que capturaran a nadie. A saber lo que podían hacer esos cabrones si atrapaban a alguien. Mientras todos se iban, de a uno para evitar que lo encuentren a todos juntos, Neville y Luna se quedaron atrás.

—No lo entiendo —dijo él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Por qué todos me miraban. No soy Harry.

—No —dijo ella, con una mirada inescrutable—. Eres Neville. Pero también eres a quien necesitamos ahora.

—Ginny… De verdad no soy quién creen que soy. Se me dan fatal los hechizos, las pociones y todo eso.

Su amiga le sonrió de vuelta.

—Parece que no te has visto últimamente al espejo.

Neville quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, pero Ginny desapareció por la puerta antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

* * *

><p>Me encanta la amistad entre Ginny y Neville. Me los imagino muy de apoyarse el uno al otro, y Ginny debió ver el valor de Neville antes que nadie más.<p>

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Muselina


	10. Perder el miedo

_**Disclaimer:** No soy la dueña del Potterverso, eso es cosa de Rowling._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 10**

**Perder el miedo**

Aunque el Gran Comedor no había cambiado demasiado, para Neville era un lugar totalmente diferente al que había conocido siempre. Había demasiados espacios vacíos y en las comidas nadie hablaba y reía como en los viejos tiempos. Todos temían decir algo que irritara a los Carrow. Si acaso hablaban era en susurros.

Por eso, la voz de Amycus alzándose sobre el Gran Comedor pareció resonar con aún más fuerza. Neville vio que Ginny se tensaba y sintió que todos sus músculos se agarrotaban.

—¡Este gusano ha sido sorprendido con una copia del _Quisquilloso_! —dijo mientras levantaba del cuello de la túnica a un chico de Ravenclaw. Neville no estaba seguro de qué curso era, pero sabía que no era el suyo. Se veía menor. Quizás de tercero o cuarto.

—Como ustedes saben —continuó Alecto, que estaba parada en el estrado junto a su hermano y al chico—, poseer esta revista está estrictamente prohibido. Aunque parece que eso no ha servido para disuadirlos de infringir las reglas. Por lo tanto, tendremos que hacer de este un castigo ejemplar.

Amycus dejó caer al muchacho, que se apoyó en sus manos. Se notaba que estaba paralizado del miedo, sin saber qué hacer.

—Vas a aprender a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso —dijo Amycus mientras lo apuntaba con su varita.

No era primera vez que veía eso. Neville había sido testigo de muchos de los castigos ejemplares de los Carrow en las últimas semanas. Todos eran más o menos lo mismo: torturar con la Cruciatus. Al principio, Neville sentía que las piernas le temblaban y le costaba mantenerse en pie. Pero pronto, las nauseas dieron lugar a la indignación. No podía ser que esas cosas estuvieran sucediendo en Hogwarts. Ése era el lugar en que los chicos debían sentirse seguros.

Antes de que Amycus pudiera pronunciar el hechizo, Neville se paró. En seguida sintió que todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Incluso la del profesor Carrow, que seguía apuntando al chico Ravenclaw, pero estaba mirando a Neville.

—¿Algún problema, Longbottom? —preguntó Alecto, el peligro rezumando de cada palabra.

—Sí —dijo Neville, decidido—. No pueden hacerle eso.

—¿Por qué? Ha faltado a las normas del colegio, se merece un castigo.

En el comedor no se escuchaba siquiera una respiración. Nadie decía nada, concentrados en el enfrentamiento entre Neville y los Carrow.

—¡Son normas que ustedes inventaron! —exclamó casi involuntariamente. El silencio pareció crecer a su alrededor—. Tener una revista no es un crimen.

Alecto se dirigió a él, apuntándolo con su varita.

—Parece que tú también necesitas una lección.

—Si se la dan a él, a mí también.

Al otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny se había levantado. Neville la miró fugazmente y vio que tenía los labios blancos de tanto apretarlos.

Al menos no estaba solo.

* * *

><p><em>Hasta que alguien dijo algo. Sería genial escribir una escena tipo Espartacus con todos ellos. Lástima que el fic está terminado, pero para otra vez será.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	11. Valiente

_**Disclaimer:** No tengo los derechos del Potterverso._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 11**

**Valiente**

Se apoyó en la pared y trató de respirar hondo. Los Carrow les habían prohibido a Ginny y a él ir a la enfermería. Aunque Madame Pomfrey se había encargado de hacerles llegar una botellita de poción reconfortante. Gracias a eso no le dolían tanto los huesos, pero el dolor no había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Estás bien?

Neville miró a su interlocutora. Hannah Abbot, con su cabello eternamente atado en dos coletas le sonreía tímidamente.

—Creo que voy a sobrevivir —masculló.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente.

—No fue nada. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

—No. Pero tú lo hiciste.

Se suponía que los estudiantes no podían quedarse mucho rato hablando en los pasillos, así que Hannah se despidió con una sonrisa y se alejó rápidamente.

El costado aún le dolía mucho, pero de pronto era mucho más soportable.

* * *

><p><em>Para mí la cosa entre Hannah y Neville empezó así, de a poco.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	12. Refugio

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 12**

**Refugio**

—No podemos llevarlo a la enfermería.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque los Carrow sabrían que fuimos nosotros.

—Pomfrey no se chivaría.

—No, pero seguro que los Carrow se pasean por ahí de vez en cuando. Es cosa de sumar dos y dos.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu sugerencia?

Neville se quedó callado.

—A la sala de los menesteres —dijo, mientras acomodaba el brazo de Peakes sobre su hombro y echaba a caminar hacia ahí. Boot hizo lo mismo. Las piernas de Jimmy se balanceaban entre ellos. Tuvieron suerte y no encontraron a nadie en el camino.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer con él? —susurró Terry mientras entraban a la habitación. Peakes se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba inconsciente—. No podemos ir a buscar a Pomfrey.

Y de nuevo lo estaba mirando a él. Como si él tuviera las respuestas que necesitaban. Se encontró pensando en quién podía ayudarles. Sabía que algunos de sus compañeros habían estudiado hechizos curativos y podrían serles de ayuda.

—Ve a buscar a Lisa —le dijo a Terry. Entre él y Ginny se preocuparon de acomodar a Jimmy en el suelo, con algunos cojines. Los mismos que habían usado en sus entrenamientos con el ED. Ver a Jimmy en así de pálido era suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Terry volvió con Lisa. La chica apenas había tenido tiempo de ponerse una bata y coger las pantuflas; ni siquiera parecía haber despertado por completo. Pero al ver al muchacho en el suelo, se le abrieron los ojos y despabiló en un instante.

Neville miró como la chica sacaba su varita y empezaba a realizar una serie de hechizos para comprobar la gravedad de la herida. A juzgar por su expresión, no era demasiado terrible.

—¿Se pondrá bien?

—Creo que sí. Pero necesita descansar aquí un rato.

—Está bien. Yo me quedaré aquí acompañándolo —decidió Neville. Aunque estaba cansado y los párpados le pesaban una brutalidad, iba a quedarse. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haber metido al pobre chico en un lío.

Ginny dijo que ella se quedaría con él, a pesar de que se le notaba de lejos que también estaba exhausta. Los Ravenclaw se despidieron de ellos y salieron por la puerta.

Les esperaba una larga noche.

* * *

><p><em>Algún día escribiré más sobre el año de los Carrow en el poder de Hogwarts, pero cuando lo haga, una de las cosas centrales será la relación entre profesores y estudiantes. Y eso explicaría por qué no pueden ir a la enfermería a tratarse después de algunas de las misiones del ED.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo1_

_Muselina_


	13. Luna

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no es mío._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 13**

**Luna**

—Los de Ravenclaw dicen que no la han visto.

Las palabras de Ginny hicieron que a Neville se le encogiera la garganta. En el tren camino al colegio después de las vacaciones de Navidad, nadie había visto a la excéntrica muchacha. Y durante toda la tarde los dos chicos habían estado buscando sin resultados. Se había esfumado sin dejar rastro. Sin decir nada.

Aunque eso pareciese imposible.

—¿No se habrá ido a cazar nargles? —preguntó Romilda Vane, ganándose miradas irritadas por parte de sus compañeros de casa.

—No es gracioso, Vane —bufó Ginny.

Neville no dijo nada. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en las mil opciones que tenían. Ninguna de ellas le gustaba y la sola idea de pensar en que algo de eso podía estar sucediéndole a su amiga le provocaba nauseas. No quería pensar en Luna en las manos de esos cabrones. Los mortífagos no tenían ningún tipo de límites.

Neville intentó consolar a Ginny, pero las palabras no le salieron de los labios.

* * *

><p><em>Yo creo que la desaparición de Luna fue uno de los golpes más durros para el ED. Especialmente para los dos que la conocían más: Ginny y Neville. Y verla en la batalla seguro que les quitó un peso de encima.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	14. Miedo

_**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es cosa de una tal señora Rowling. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por un rato._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 14**

**Miedo**

—Señorita Patil, ¿por qué no pasa adelante a ayudar a su compañero?

Parvati se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Neville supo que Amycus la había elegido por las ojeras que delataban que la noche anterior no había dormido demasiado. En el estrado del profesor, Crabbe se sonreía. Aunque nunca había sido un alumno muy aplicado, en los últimos meses el chico parecía haber descubierto una nueva pasión por las actividades académicas.

Aunque quizás tuviera que ver con los métodos de los Carrow. Tanto él como Goyle parecían disfrutar de hacer sufrir a los demás. El sadismo parecía ser el mejor incentivo educacional para los dos brutos.

—Venga, señorita Patil. No tengo todo el día.

Neville vio como su amiga temblaba, pero cuando intentó levantarse para detener esa atrocidad, Seamus lo cogió de la manga.

—No seas estúpido, ya la tienen contra ti. No van a tener piedad.

Neville sabía que él tenía razón, pero aún así no podía quedarse mirando cómo su amiga se retorcía bajo la varita de Amycus. Lavender le tomó la mano, apretándosela mientras Amycus torturaba a su amiga.

El sabor de la impotencia en su boca era aún peor que la tortura.

* * *

><p><em>Ay, pobre Neville. Él quería ayudar a Parvati, pero seguro que hubiera terminado peor de lo que terminó ella, porque los Carrow no le tenían ni pizca de simpatía.<em>

_En fin, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	15. Aliados

_**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, sólo los tomo prestados._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 15**

**Aliados**

—«Harry está aquí». Eso debería molestarles.

—Sí, me muero de ganas de verlos —se rió Mandy por lo bajo.

—Recuerda que no debemos parecer muy alegres —dijo Neville, mientras le ponía la tapa al bote de pintura—. No queremos que sospechen.

—Como si no sospecharan ya.

Neville asintió, aunque no dijo nada. Antes de que él y Mandy pudieran darse media vuelta y regresar a sus casas, escucharon pasos al fondo del pasillo. Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas aterradas. No había recovecos para esconderse en ese pasillo.

La figura de una chica se recortó contra el fondo del pasillo. Neville logró reconocer a Tracey Davis, una Slytherin bajita y callada. Se había unido a los Carrow hacía poco y estaba en sus patrullas. Y supo que ella también los había visto.

—¿Quién está ahí? —la chillona voz de Alecto parecía venir de detrás de Davis. La chica volvió a mirar hacia donde ellos estaban y se dio media vuelta. Neville aferró su varita. Estaba seguro de que iban a tener que defenderse. En su bolsillo tenía una bola de polvos de oscuridad peruanos, así que se llevó una mano al bolsillo. Mandy seguramente estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—No hay nadie, profesora. —La voz de Davis los alcanzó claramente. Neville pudo verla echando una mirada más hacia el pasillo, como si quisiera decirles que ya estaban fuera de peligro. Y se fue.

Así que no eran los únicos que estaban hartos de los Carrow. Sólo que los demás tenían otros medios para pelear contra ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Tenía que meter a mi Tracey Davis de alguna forma. Aunque no se unió a la Resistencia, sí que los ayudó de otras formas.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	16. Lo peor

_**Disclaimer: **Neville y compañía no me pertenecen._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 16**

**Lo peor**

Cuando Terry y Ernie entraron a la Sala de los Menesteres, Neville de inmediato supo que algo había ido horriblemente mal. Terry estaba sujetándose el costado y parecía que le costaba un mundo respirar. Ernie tenía un corte feo en una ceja.

—La tienen —fue lo único que dijo ante la mirada de Neville, que había hecho la pregunta sin necesidad de palabras.

Lisa Turpin había salido esa noche con sus compañeros. Y ahora no estaba.

Neville y los demás sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Mientras Hannah y Mandy ayudaban a Terry a acostarse para revisarle las costillas, Neville se acercó a Ernie.

—¿Vieron a dónde se la llevaron?

—A la oficina de Alecto. Crabbe y Goyle estaban con ellos.

Los dos Slytherin eran los más sádicos de los seguidores de los Carrow. Si tenían a Lisa, eso no podía ser nada bueno para ella.

—Tenemos que salvarla.

Ernie lo miró y asintió. Casi todos los que estaban en esos momentos en la Sala de los Menesteres habían pasado en algún momento bajo la varita de alguno de los Carrow o sus secuaces. Algunos habían tenido suerte, como Padma. Otros, como Demelza, habían logrado zafar con algunas heridas. Ritchie Cootes había sido el que peor suerte había corrido, quedando con una ligera cojera en la pierna derecha.

No podían correr riesgos con Lisa.

No podían permitir que le hicieran daño.

* * *

><p><em>A veces me siento mala por lo que le hago a estos chicos, en serio. Pero se me pasa rápido.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	17. Oasis

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no es mío. Por desgracia._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 17**

**Oasis**

—¿No quieres?

Hannah le estaba ofreciendo la mitad de un caldero de chocolate. Las golosinas de todo tipo se habían vuelto una mercancía apetecida entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Especialmente desde que los controles de los Carrow sobre el correo entrante se habían hecho mucho más estrictos y las visitas a Hogmeade habían sido suspendidas indefinidamente.

—Claro que sí —Neville aceptó la golosina que la chica le tendía. Los dos saborearon el chocolate en silencio, siendo conscientes del sabor del chocolate. No sabían cuando tendrían la suerte de poder comerlo de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podamos aguantar? —susurró Hannah. El chico no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, pero no le importó. De un tiempo a esa parte, la muchacha se había transformado en uno de los pilares en los que él podía apoyarse. Siempre estaba lista para ayudar a los que lo necesitaban.

Neville miró a su alrededor. La Sala de los Menesteres parecía un campamento improvisado. Algunos estudiantes habían hecho de ella su refugio permanente y preferían quedarse ahí a tener que volver a enfrentar a los Carrow. Otros, pasaban de vez en cuando por ahí y llevaban noticias del exterior.

—No lo sé.

Esperaba que pudieran aguantar hasta las vacaciones de verano. Ahí podrían abandonar Hogwarts. Aunque no había forma de saber qué pasaría después. Neville tenía claro que iría a defender sus ideales. Podía unirse a la Orden y ayudar ahí. No dudaba que muchos de sus compañeros de año harían lo mismo.

El problema lo presentaban aquellos que tendrían que volver al final del verano. Nadie podía adivinar cuánto tiempo estaría Voldemort en el poder. Ni si alguna vez lograrían vencerlo.

—¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? —musitó, sólo para que los dos lo escucharan. Sintió que la mano cálida de Hannah estrechaba la suya.

—Ganaremos. Tarde o temprano.

A él le hubiera gustado tener la fe que la muchacha demostraba. Pero en esos momentos se le hacía imposible creer que todo ese maldito asunto fuera a terminar bien. Los otros los superaban en número y poder.

Ellos eran sólo unos críos.

* * *

><p><em>Hannah tiene miedo, pero es optimista. Yo creo que en los puntos en que Neville tuvo ganas de tirar la toalla, ella lo animó a seguir adelante.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	18. Madame Pince

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso y todo lo que contiene es obra de Rowling._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 18**

**Madame Pince**

A Neville nunca le había gustado particularmente la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Nunca se había sentido particularmente bienvenido en ella, se le hacía demasiado grande y oscura.

Pero ahora todo era distinto.

Aunque nunca nadie había apreciado mucho a Madame Pince, en los últimos meses se había ganado todo el respeto del estudiantado. Una tarde en que Alecto estaba obsesionada con rebuscar todo el colegio para encontrar algunas copias del _Quisquilloso_, la bibliotecaria se había parado en la puerta para impedirle el paso, diciendo que no permitiría tal escándalo ahí.

Y aunque la mortífaga hubiera podido hechizarla y pasar encima de ella, no lo hizo. La figura delgada y seca como un palo de la bibliotecaria parecía tener un efecto extraño en ella. Se había ido mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo.

Desde entonces, los estudiantes sabían que la biblioteca era un refugio.

A veces, incluso, la mujer les pasaba textos útiles acerca de defensa y sanación. Esos mismos libros que Hannah, Lisa y Ritchie parecían estar abocados a memorizar. Neville estaba absorto en un tratado de hechizos defensivos.

—¿Longbottom?

Normalmente madame Pince se quedaba en su mesón, vigilando que sus dominios estuvieran en orden. Aunque los chicos no solían darle problemas. La biblioteca era un lugar seguro, donde podían estar a salvo de los Carrow. Y de los Slytherin como Crabbe y Goyle, que no parecían conocer la biblioteca ni de oídas.

Pero ahora, Pince estaba frente a la mesa del chico.

—¿Sí, Madame Pince?

—Creo que deberías revisar el manual de Wilbur Oakheart —dijo la mujer, dejando un grueso libro delante de él—. Puedes devolverlo en una semana.

Antes de que Neville pueda agradecerle, Pince volvió a su puesto en el mesón de la entrada.

* * *

><p><em>Yo quiero a Irma Pince, aunque sea sólo por ser la bibliotecaria. Me la imagino más ruda de lo que parece.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	19. Vas a estar bien

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es cosa de Rowling._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 19**

**Vas a estar bien**

Los gritos de la chica resonaban en el pasillo. Neville no quería pensar en lo que los Carrow le estaban haciendo a Hannah. La habían cogido dándole una poción curativa a una chica de tercero a la que habían torturado por atreverse a contestarle a Alecto.

Ella no se merecía eso.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Ernie lo miró, inquisitivo. Ellos dos habían sido los primeros en levantarse para ayudar a su amiga. Neville revisó que los polvos de oscuridad peruanos estuvieran en su bolsillo. Era un plan simple, pero era lo único que podían hacer.

Intentando ignorar los gritos que provenían de la habitación, Neville se acercó a la puerta. Contaba con que Carrow estuviese demasiado concentrado en torturar a Hannah para darse cuenta de que la puerta se habría unos milímetros. Lo suficiente para dejar pasar una pequeña bolita de cristal llena de polvos oscuros.

Neville la apuntó con su varita y murmuró un hechizo que hizo que el cristal estallara en mil pedazos, liberando los polvos. Acto seguido, los gritos de Carrow se escucharon. Neville y Ernie entraron a la sala.

Ernie se dirigió a la otra pared, corriendo a través de la oscuridad y haciendo todo el ruido posible. Alecto soltó unas maldiciones y trató de detenerlo, mientras Neville pasaba detrás de ella —o eso esperaba— y corría a tientas buscando a su amiga en el suelo.

Hannah estaba hecha un bulto cálido tirada en el suelo. Su respiración se escuchaba débil. Quizás porque los Carrow se habían ensañado particularmente con ella.

Con cuidado, Neville intentó alzarla. Sin embargo, aunque estaba medio inconsciente, la chica se defendió. A lo mejor pensaba que la iban a llevar a otro lugar para torturarla.

—Soy yo, Neville —susurró el chico. Inmediatamente, la chica se relajó y él logró levantarla en brazos—. Vas a estar bien, Hannah. Vas a estar bien.

Aunque ella parecía estar demasiado débil para responder, murmuró algo que sonó como el nombre del muchacho.

* * *

><p><em>Neville en plan príncipe valiente me gusta mucho. Y seguro que a Hannah también.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	20. El marco sin cuadro

_**Disclaimer: **Ya saben que el Potterverso es de Rowling, pero lo repito por si las moscas._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 20**

**El marco sin cuadro**

El grito de Lavender alertó a toda la Sala de los Menesteres. Neville no se demoró en saltar con su varita en mano, listo para atacar a quien fuera que hubiera osado irrumpir en su refugio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, al no ver a ningún atacante.

Lavender se puso colorada.

—Lo siento. Es que acabo de encontrar algo extraño.

Uno de los hobbies más habituales entre los residentes permanentes de la Sala era ver qué cosas nuevas e interesantes había ahí. Lavender en esos momentos estaba investigando un marco que sólo mostraba una pequeña puerta, como si estuvieras viendo el fondo de un pasillo verdaderamente largo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Aún no era el momento de soltar la varita. Eso podía ser peligroso —aunque la Sala nunca les había proporcionado nada así—, y extremar las precauciones nunca estaba de más. Se acercó lentamente y tocó el borde del marco.

Era una pintura muy detallada. Si Neville la hubiera visto a más distancia seguro que habría pensado que se trataba de una fotografía.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de viento le golpeó la cara. Proveniente del cuadro. Con cuidado, el muchacho alzó la mano para tocar el lienzo.

Para su sorpresa, no se encontró con una tela. Sólo aire.

—Es un pasillo —murmuró Hannah, que había acudido a mirar lo que estaba causando tanta conmoción—. ¿A dónde llevará?

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo —replicó Neville.

* * *

><p><em>Vaya uno a saber qué estaban haciendo estos chicos que encontraron el cuadro. La cosa es que lo hicieron, ¿no?<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	21. Noticias del exterior

_**Disclaimer: **La ama y señora del Potterverso es Rowling. Yo soy una humilde vestal._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 21**

**Noticias del exterior**

—Dicen que vieron a Harry.

—¿Dónde?

—En la mansión Malfoy. Unos carroñeros los capturaron y escaparon.

Neville no sabía si creerle a Hannah. Después de todo, los avistamientos de Harry parecía ser cosa común entre los magos de las últimas semanas. Si todos esos rumores eran verdad, Harry había aprendido a bilocarse, porque muchos lo situaban en lugares completamente diferentes. Había incluso algunos que lo hacían en otros países, lejos de Inglaterra.

Neville no podía creer que su amigo fuera a abandonarlos así. Harry no haría eso.

—¿Has sabido algo de tu abuela? —preguntó Hannah.

Después de las vacaciones de Navidad, unos mortífagos habían intentado atacar a su abuela, seguramente para tener algún instrumento de control sobre él. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía haber contado con que Augusta Longbottom era mucho más de lo que parecía. Y se había defendido como una leona. Neville no pudo evitar enorgullecerse cuando la historia llegó a sus oídos. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a su abuela peleando contra ellos, sin despeinarse ni perder su sombrero.

—Dice que está con una amiga.

El túnel que Lavender había encontrado llevaba directamente al Cabeza de Puerco. El dueño, Aberforth, se había prestado para ayudarles a escribir a casa. Según él, nadie vigilaría el correo de un viejo chocho. A Neville le recordaba un tanto a Dumbledore, aunque el tabernero no tenía nada de la dignidad que parecía envolver al viejo director.

—Qué bueno. Yo no he sabido de mis padres. Espero que estén bien.

Los Abbott eran brujos de alto perfil, por lo que estaban en la lista de caza de los mortífagos. Por suerte, la última vez que habían leído una lista de los buscados por el Ministerio, sus nombres seguían ahí. Hannah se aferraba a eso, porque era una prueba de que no los tenían.

—Lo estarán.

La chica le sonrió y le estrechó la mano. Era cálida y suave.

* * *

><p><em>Fangirleo mucho con Neville Hannah. Muchísimo, en serio. Me encanta escribir sobre ellos.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	22. Desertor

_**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, Rowling es la dueña de todo esto._

**Al filo del peligro**

**Capítulo 22**

**Desertor**

—No puedo más, Longbottom.

Neville se quedó helado. Durante los meses anteriores, el grupo había pasado por todo tipo de atrocidades. Pero nada de eso los había detenido. Seguían empeñados en mantener a raya a los Carrow.

Por eso, las palabras de Michael cayeron como una ducha fría sobre él.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De esto. —El gesto de la mano de Michael abarcó toda la Sala—. Es una jodida locura. No podemos seguir así.

—¿Y acaso tenemos que dejar que los Carrow se salgan con la suya? ¿Qué Quién-Tú-Sabes siga haciendo lo que quiere?

—Por si no te has enterado —soltó Corner, sarcástico—: Ya se salieron con la suya. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hace lo que quiere. Ellos ganaron. Quizás es hora de que lo asumamos y dejemos de vivir una ilusión.

Alrededor de ellos se había formado un corrillo. La palabra de que Michael Corner iba a tirar la toalla se extendió con rapidez. Todos estaban mirando a Neville, nuevamente buscando respuestas.

Neville, por un lado, pensaba que Michael tenía algo de razón. Pero que ellos estuvieran en el poder no quería decir que el ED se fuera a rendir sin seguir peleando. Eso no era algo que Harry haría.

—Si quieres, vete. Nadie te va a detener —dijo finalmente—. Y si alguien más piensa como él —añadió en dirección a todos sus compañeros—, también pueden hacerlo. No vamos a obligar a nadie a pelear a nuestro lado. Pero tampoco vamos a dejar de hacerlo.

Michael le dirigió una mirada hosca antes de salir de la habitación. Para sorpresa de Neville, nadie lo siguió. Todos estaban eligiendo quedarse y seguir resistiendo. Aunque la esperanza disminuía cada día y el mundo parecía estar en su contra.

Al menos podía contar con ellos.

Y si tenía apoyo, Neville sabía que podían lograr algo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>La verdad es que no tenía muy claro cómo acabar esta serie de viñetas, así que decidí acabarla así. Con un toque agridculce. A lo mejor me decido a finalmente escribir un longfic acerca de este año y Neville sería uno de los personajes centrales. Ha sido interesante tener esta aproximación a cómo Neville enfrentó ese año tan terrible. Espero que les hayan gustado.<em>

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
